The Friendship Necklace
by Fufuluff
Summary: Every year Brittany would get Santana a friendship necklace. This time, she decided not to.


**Author Notes: **

Another fluffy, fluffy, fluffy Brittana fic. I tell you, this is 100% angst free. It's basically just a super confused Brittany, and a ticked off Santana.

Yaaanno, the usual. I can't say this measured up to "Forgotten Kisses" but I'm alright with this one. ;3

I enjoy Quinn in this fanfiction.

Brittana + Quinn is very godly, so I show it lots.

Anyway, enjoy~.

* * *

Daylight streamed into the curtain less windows of Brittany's room. Two birds were chirping outside which aroused a drowsy Brittany. Her eyelids fluttered open only to meet a tiny silver object lying next to her special duck stuffed toy. Puzzled, she sat up right and rubbed her eyes clear of sleep. Suppressing a yawn, she could only imagine what she looked like right now. She probably had bed-head, and her make-up was probably smeared because she didn't take it off properly the night before. She inhaled deeply, choosing not to look into the mirror until she had to. Her blue eyes now analyzed the silver object, picking it up delicately in case it might be important. It was rusted and deformed, and just looked out. She was about to toss it into the garbage can when she saw a glimmer of pink. She held it closer to her. It was very faint, but the pink writing spelled out the words: "Best." What could that possibly mean? Why would she own such a weird looking trinket. She used her pajama shirt to rub away the excess dirt. Without the grime around it, it appeared as half a heart pendant. Her eyes widened with realization, and she giggled.

_'I remember now! This one's from grade 4.'_

Every year Brittany would get Santana a friendship necklace. You know, the cheesy kind made out of metal and not silver? Those ones. It was just a tradition, something that stuck every single year around this time. Brittany had kept every single necklace she had ever given Santana. She found it quite rude to throw away something that _symbolized_ something as important as friendship! She wasn't sure if Santana had kept the other halves of the necklaces, but she kept hers inside a ripped up stuffed duck that she frequently cuddled with. She kept all her important stuff in there. The wing had ripped off only a bit which was just enough for her to get something inside. The fluff inside of the duck kept everything in place. It had anyway. As time went by, the hole got bigger, and the fluff got looser. The girl fondled the necklace, running her fingers down the chain and smiling at it. She remembered how Santana told her that, even though it was lame, she would wear it until her next birthday. Brittany, being clever as she believed she was, would let Santana keep her word, but by her next birthday she would buy another necklace in it's place. Therefore Santana would have to promise all over again until her next birthday.

Speaking of birthdays, wasn't there one coming up recently? Quickly she picked up her Disney princess calendar off the ground and flipped to this month. There, circled in sparkly pink Sharpie, was the date: "January 12." Inside of the circle was written: "San-Tan's birthday!" with hearts and smiley faces all around it. She always marked Santana's birthday. It was an occasion! Awesome parties and afterward they would have a sleep over with Quinn. The three of them. The memories were getting to her, but she gasped as she looked at what she was reading.

_'Santana's birthday is TODAY?'_ she thought as she checked the date on her cell phone. Her heart quickened as it indeed read January 12. She threw the calender into her bag as a reminder. How was she supposed to get Santana a friendship necklace now!? She thought about reusing her older ones- Santana wouldn't notice anyway. Hesitantly, she grabbed her stuffed duck and fumbled around for another one. She pulled out a gold one that had a bird on it. If the two halves came together, the birds would be holding hands, and the sign would read: Best friends.

_This is from first year middle school_. Brittany giggled and placed it straight in the palm of her hand to admire it. _Santana didn't understand why I didn't get her the cat one. Maybe because her favourite animals are cats. Mine are birds... and it was my present, right?_ she thought to herself and decided against the idea of reusing an old necklace. Each had their own special memory- you couldn't overwrite something like that. Pushing the two older necklaces back into the tattered duck, she checked the clock. She would be late to school at this rate! Throwing on her Cheerios uniform quickly, she knew she could make it in time. She brushed her hair quickly and put it up in a ponytail. She stumbled down the stairs and grabbed an apple for the road.

Walking to school was painful today. All the stores were calling to her, telling her to go inside and buy a necklace of some sorts, but she couldn't. She'd be late for school. How would she tell Santana? Santana would surely be angry if she found out she forgot her birthday! Guilt churned in her stomach while she strode down the streets. Maybe she could just use her class time to make a card or something. Oh, but that was so unthoughtful! Santana would end up throwing it out anyway- or it would get shoved into her locker for the rest of the year. She wanted Santana to actually care about this gift! Blue eyes kept their focus on the ground as she deeply pondered on what to do.

"Don't you look extremely confused this morning." Brittany's gaze looked up to meet the quizzical expression of Santana. As usual, Santana had her hand placed on her hip. A smirk played across her face.

The blond made her way toward the entrance of the school. She was surprised her feet had taken her here so quickly. Upon meeting Santana, her smile brightened and she gave a soft hello. She couldn't bear to stay around Santana for a long time. She was too ashamed of forgetting. She disliked forgetting brithdays- especially Santana's. Not that she had ever forgotten Santana's birthday before! Oh no. It was just today; she had made a mistake. Not meeting the latina's gaze she strode right past her, hot with embarrassment.

"Whoa, did something happen?" Santana commented, coming up behind her friend, "Did you see another dead bird in the middle of the road?" Santana rose an eyebrow at her friend, stopping her and coming in front of her to attempt and lock gazes with her. She felt dismayed when Brittany wouldn't tear her eyes from the ground. "God, you look like crap. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, and I didn't see any dead animals this morning Santana." The words rolled off her tongue like facts; then she pushed past her and continued to walk down the hallway. She didn't understand why she was tearing herself up over this. She could just tell Santana; it wasn't that hard! Perhaps it was because she didn't want to give even the slightest hint to Santana that she would ever forget her. She cared about her friend and couldn't believe she had forgotten... After all, Santana crossed her thoughts several times a day. She sighed and walked to her locker, only turning once around to see her friend flee to Quinn. Santana looked angry now and hurt judging by her stride. What was she to do? The bell rang for Spanish class to start, so she walked down the hallway and entered the classroom, taking her seat beside Quinn. She ignored Santana with childish shame. She knew Quinn would touch on the subject later. Quinn knew everything, as she was the alphess.

"What, no hugs this morning?" Quinn snarked, raising an eyebrow at Santana that clearly said: "Okay, what stupid thing slipped out of your mouth to make Brittany feel bad, AGAIN."

"Apparently not." Santana snapped and returned the look with a defensive stare. She pulled down on Quinn's dress and Quinn leaned over the desk, listening. Brittany could hear them, because Santana didn't know the very definition of "whispering."

"Maybe she was off this morning." Quinn shrugged, rolling her eyes as if she was too good for this kind of drama. Although, the blond liked being involved with her favourite girls; she really did. Plus, she kind of liked being able to talk to them after the baby incident. She knew social standings were important- she taught them that - so she understood that they couldn't talk to her much anymore. It was still nice, though. She was still Queen in secret. A sympathetic smile appeared on her face. "She could be on her period. Don't make such a big deal."

"Yeah well, she doesn't have to go and be a bitch and not speak to me." Santana retorted as Quinn rose her eyebrow knowingly, "I'll cut your throat out if you go all motherly on me, Preggers. I didn't do anything: I swear." Her forehead hit the desk in irritation, "I just don't like it when she's pissed, okay?" She growled quietly; Santana hated sounding caring. The whisper was loud enough for Brittany to catch. Brittany felt her body getting all warm and fuzzy. She stared down at the desk she was sitting at and realized that her pencil had been drawing all by itself. Hearts were surrounding a name that she could swear was the startings of "Santana." She sighed with exasperation, threw her pencil down and pushed herself out of her chair; she was now determined to get out of that classroom.

"Damnit, Brittany!" Santana snarled hitting the table with her hand, "What is up with you this morning? I swear you're just-" She was silenced when Quinn pinched her shoulder really hard. She was about to smack Quinn, but Quinn made her way to Brittany's desk and covered up the doodle by sitting on it. Looks like Brittany forgot to erase her thoughts again, she just smiled smugly with knowledge flickering in her eyes.

"Trust me, San-Tan. Don't make such a big deal."

She was still lingering outside the door, and she had overheard Quinn's words. The three were like a secret allience. Quinn was a loser now, no doubt... but she would always be "Miss Older Sister." You love a sister to pieces- even if she was a total and complete snob. Blue met hazel for a quick moment of understanding, and then she fled. Brittany knew Mr. Shue would get angry because she was skipping Spanish class, but she'd be there for Glee, right? He wouldn't mind if she showed up then, because everyone knew Mr. Shue cared about Glee more than Spanish. She made her way to one of the school's exit, pushing the huge doors apart with such a force. She made her way past the hustle and bustle of the streets and into the lifeless mall. Nobody was inside, as everyone was in school. Making her way past the various booths, her blue eyes searched hungrily for something that would look flattering on Santana. Another corny friendship necklace. She would have to visit one of those pre-teen stores for one of those. Her feet took her there instantly, for Brittany knew the mall by heart. She was just about to enter, when a sparkle caught her eye. There, in a small booth, lay a locket that was complete with silver chain. She had no idea why, but she felt compelled to buy it. She suddenly felt as though it wasn't good enough to get the regular friendship necklace... she felt as though something else was needed.

_Are you crazy?_ She thought to herself, shaking her head and taking a step toward the kiddie store. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, her eyes feasting on the locket. Santana would like it very much. She knew her feet where dragging her over there. Brittany was now at the booth and began holding and examining the locket with interest. It would compliment Santana perfectly. She admitted defeat and pointed it out to the sales person.

"A locket, huh? How sweet. Would you like me to put a note inside for you?" The woman asked, a friendly smile on her face. She carefully opened the locket and pulled out a small peice of embroidered paper that would fit inside.

"Make it out to Santana." She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Do you want it to say best friends forever on the side?"

"No thank you." Best-friends just didn't seem to sum it up anymore.

After a quizzical gaze from the sales person, she vanished from the mall and into the streets. She pulled the locket from the plastic bag and held it tightly in her hand. She silently thanked God that there was a local mall close enough to walk to from school. McKinley High School came into view, and she checked her cell-phone for the time. Class had just ended, and Glee had begun. She was getting butterflies in her stomach; giving Santana a gift was never this hard! She pushed past the doors and into Glee. Everyone was singing free-style while Mr. Shuester was prepping the band for the next song. Well, everyone except a certain Cheerio. Santana sat in one of the chairs, her arms folded and her pose dejected. She looked very annoyed. Brittany sighed, knowing that that was all her doing. Shyly, she made her way over, her cheeks getting hotter with every step. By the time she met Santana face to face, she knew her cheeks were red.

"Don't worry Brittany; I forgive you." Santana started, but was taken aback when Brittany thrust her fist out. She blinked a few times with surprise. She placed her hand underneath it, to catch whatever Brittany had in that clenched fist. It was probably a ladybug or a caterpillar or something that Brittany wanted to keep in her locker. She prepared herself for the worst. Then she dropped it.

A silver locket, already opened to show the little piece of paper that had her name on it. She gawked at it, letting it sit in her hand. The two didn't move.

"Happy birthday, Santana!" Brittany tried, her words coming out fast and nervous and all in a slur. She placed her hands behind her back and stepped further away.

"Happy birthday?" Santana questioned, bringing her hand down to her lap, forming a protective fist around the locket. "Brittany, what are you talking about?"

The blond unzipped her bag and fetched the calendar, opening it up to the date that was circled with hearts all around. Santana blushed as she saw the hearts, and didn't reply for a few moments. She pulled it out of Brittany's trembling fingers, and held it in her own free hand. She could feel a smile tugging at her lips. But then she realized. Today wasn't even her birthday. She checked the year and rolled her eyes. "Brittany, this calendar is from last year." She spat, though the smile on her face was growing bigger with every word that escaped her lips.

"Seriously?" Brittany said flatly. She couldn't believe what she had just gone through. She mentally smacked herself in the face.

"You idiot, my birthday is tomorrow." Santana stated matter of factually, her one finger going up to nudge a rusting, cheap necklace that she was currently wearing. Brittany's eyes widened as she recognized the necklace. It was the one from last year. Santana had kept her promise. The promise that she wouldn't take it off until her next birthday. "Though..." Santana smirked devishly, "You don't mind if I take this old one off one day early?"

Brittany shook her head as Santana held out the locket. She unhooked the back and leaned forward so Brittany could put it around Santana's neck. Little did Brittany know she would be getting a gift of her own. Santana's lips brushed against hers for a mere moment in a soft kiss. She melted inside.

Santana chuckled mischievously, batting at the baseline of the Cheerio's skirt. "Just know, I'll be expecting another present tomorrow."

* * *

**Author Notes: **

So guys! Review! (: How was the character in this story? I was very concerned about keeping people in character, due to the fact that it was such a cheesy concept, I would appreciate if you let me know your opinion.

Anyway, are you squealing yet?


End file.
